1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for performing transmission of signals using electrostatic coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector is used to perform transmission of signals in various electrical devices. In a typical electrical connector, electrical contacts facing each other are brought into contact to perform transmission of signals. In this case, the electrical contacts deteriorate as a result of long term use.
For this reason, there is an electrostatic coupling connector (or capacitance coupling connector) as means for performing transmission of signals in a contactless manner (no contact) which does not require any contact point.
For example, in WO2001/080444 as a first prior example, an apparatus for transmitting electrical energy or signals using electromagnetic coupling and electrostatic coupling (electrostatic induction) is disclosed.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-287052 as a second prior example, an electrostatic coupling apparatus is disclosed which can transmit signals even in the case of a structure in which one part rotates.
The second prior example provides a structure in which electrostatic capacitance is constituted by a first cylindrical electrode and a second cylindrical electrode arranged coaxially with the first cylindrical electrode in proximity thereto in an outer peripheral position and one of the first cylindrical electrode and the second cylindrical electrode is rotatable, enabling transmission of signals between the first cylindrical electrode and the second cylindrical electrode.